Warning: Only for the hopeless romantics(FAberry)
by achelefanatic
Summary: The story of two Straight girls... Falling in love... (Some people might recognize this story from afterellen before it was brought down...I am the same author...looking for a new place to vent...)lolol-I apologize for the massive typos and wrong grammar...all mistakes are mine...
1. Chapter 1

I'm Quinn, I just got hired in this call center...

my first day at work,,,... people were interested in me...

coming up to me asking me questions maybe because I am the new girl and it doesn't help that I am the best looking gal here..(no bragging intended just stating facts and besides there are only four women here)

I met everyone on our team... they all seem pretty nice...we have our own cubicles with our computers and head sets before getting hired I already passed my 3 months training so I am familiar with my stuff.. I sat down on my designated area... my back facing the door...waiting for my first call..

15 mins later..

I got goosebumps .. not sure from where..

suddenly I hear the door open..

my stomach started to flutter...( I wonder if I was hungry, or if I should have eaten more this morning.)

somebody touched my shoulder and I dropped the pencil I was strumming on my desk..

she picked it up and handed it back to me..

I was dumfounded...I couldn't say a thing..(maybe because of this silly stomach)

I looked up and saw a face I would remember for the rest of my life..(RAchel)...

"HI I'M RAchel Berry , YOUR THE NEW GIRL RIGHT?"

(I STILL CAN'T SPEAK, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?)

(JUST ANSWER...SAY ANYTHING ...SOMETHING...\)

"IM OVER THERE THREE SPACES AWAY.. NICE MEETING YOU..."

SHE'S GONE NOW,,... THINK...WHAT JUST HAPPEN HERE... IT'S JUST A GIRL...THATS REALLY RUDE- NOT ANSWERING AND ALL...

AS SOON AS THE CLOCK REACHED 10:00PM MY OFF TIME... I SAID MY GOODBYE TO MY TEAM LEADER.. AND HEADED HOME... I WAS GLAD I DIDNT SEE THAT BERRY PERSON AGAIN...SHE MAKES ME ACT LIKE AN IDIOT...


	2. Chapter 2

I lay on my bed tired...(.the day has been long ..work was great and Finn my boyfriend got some new videos so we watched and cuddled in my sofa...we said our goodbyes and sealed our plan for the weekend)

I closed my eyes.. and her face pops up...her long lashes...that lips...oh my God and the dimples, don't forget the dimples..

I guess she's pretty ,I think she's pretty...

I shake my head... say my prayers,,, and go to bed.

Got up bright and early today.. Finn was early, he wanted to drop me to work...he has been so sweet these past weeks, I wonder what he is up to...

Our building has four floors..1st floor is the employee parking,-(too bad I don't have a car,)2nd and 3rd are the main area composed of 30 cubicles each floor, 4th floor was the recreation area. sofas - televisions.. bunkbeds..pantry...etc..

being a call center agent is not that bad, I think their main objective is not only to satisfy the clients but the employees as well we are being spoiled... maybe because of all the training they give us they don't was us to leave...

I am 1 hour early today (thanks to Finn) –

I surveyed the whole 4th floor.. I LOOKED TO THE LEFT...

THERE SHE IS AGAIN.. DIMPLES LADY...

SHE IS SITTING ON THE SOFA WITH HER EYES CLOSED.. like an ANGEL...EARPHONES ON BOTH EARS...HUGGING A PILLOW...

I am ten feet away...Instinctively I started walking towards her...

I STOPPED...FIVE FEET AWAY... JUST STOOD THERE AND STARED...

My mom usually tells me stop staring at people, its rude...

I guess it didn't stuck...

I have seen a lot of pretty and even beautiful girls in my lifetime. I often compare myself to them, and sometimes wished I looked like them.

This feels different...

I REALIZE I HAVE BEEN STARING AT HER FOR QUITE A WHILE...

when I felt some people passing behind me...

I TOOK A step...4 FEET...

ANOTHER STEP ... 3 FEET..

I looked behind me to see if anyone was looking at me...

everyone was busy on the other side of the room, where the flat screen is..

I took a long breath... and took another step...

"What took you so long?"

I GOT STARTLED... HOW DID SHE KNOW I WAS THERE?

DOES SHE KNOW I have been staring at her all this time?

I FELT BLOOD RUSHED TO MY FACE...(THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING)-

She took out one of her earphone, and smiled...(there it is again the dimples)

It's like she was waiting for a reply...

Thank God her eyes where still closed, I was able to compose myself...

I waited for her to open her eyes...

WHen she did... I saw her blush ...( it's the cutest thing )

We smiled at each other for a while...

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Puck….."

(Here goes my stomach again - I really need to have this check ..Puck who? I hate him already)

Q: I'm sorry who?

R: oh, Puck my boyfriend , he is supposed to be taking his break like ten minutes ago...are you just coming in?

Q: um yeah...I think we haven't properly met,,,

I'm Quinn…. It was nice meeting you yesterday...

forgive me I was a bit out of my self...

(I offered my hand for a handshake,,, and she took it..

her hands was so warm compared to my freezing one...

She must have noticed because she squeezed it, and pulled me over beside her...

she grabbed another pillow and gave it to me.

R: are you cold? It's really freezing here sometimes .

my arm was like 3 inches away from her, and can actually feel her warmth...

Q: I'm fine thanks..

(she closed her eyes again...thank God she won't notice I'm acting a bit weird again...

I hugged the pillow...and watch a ruggedly handsome guy walk towards us..

Usually good looking guys make me smile...

this one makes me wanna frown...

Why is this guy giving me a smirk... he knows he looks good….

I guess this is Puck…

If I had a girlfriend like Lea I would not look at another girl...)

( wait…..what am I saying, I would never have a girlfriend...I'm straight...

I like men, I have always like men...)

(This is seriously messing with my head...

I felt her move on my side, and stood up and met him.

I tried not to look but she gave him a quick peck on the lips, and held his hands.

she did the niceties, and introduce me to her boyfriend...

Now I remember this guy... First day , he was with other two men who keeps looking at me….)

"rachie we have to go,...,we have lunch reservations."

R: would you like to come?

Q: "Oh, No thanks, I will be starting my shift in half an hour. Have a great lunch. See you around"

She gave me a smile again,(dimples and all) ...

I forgot he was with that guy because my head was spinning..

And gave her my sweetest smile..(while feeling my knees weaken)


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in my cubicle, I am already planning my night without FINN,

just me and my best mate for some serious girl talk.

I called FINN as soon as I got home, he said he wanted to hang out, I told him I wanted to sleep early tonight because I am having a migraine.

He was so sweet and told me he would just bring me food and watch me sleep.

I told him some other time...My mind is pre-occupied at the moment...

I need someone who can be brutally honest with me and knows me better than anyone. (My best friend Santana….

We chatted online, using skype...

I told her everything about my new job and this new girl...

She had this twinkle in her eye, like she knows something I don't wanna hear.

S: YOU HAVE A ...

Q: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT.!

S: CRUSH ON HER BIG TIME...

She was laughing so hard..I wanted to pinch her face...

S: Q, I know you too well...You can't deny this to my face...

Q: But, you know me.. Why would this happen...I have Finn he's been so lovely and caring...

Don't forget the fact that I am a girl...

(She was laughing again, but this time it was more sympathetic.)

S: I'm just gonna say that you really like this girl, if its her winning personality or gorgeous looks that make you like her it doesn't matter. There is nothing wrong with it. Maybe you want her to be your friend…. or more, you wouldn't know until your open to all possibilities.

Q: San, She makes me weak at the knees, and give me the butterflies. I haven't felt this way before with anyone, worst thing is I don't really know her that well, I am straight and by the looks of it she is too.

S: Wow, that was fast from Denial to acceptance...

Q: I might be just missing you and looking for a new best friend...

S: Could be...

Q: But you don't make me feel these weird things in my body. I was even thinking I already had ulcers, because of this thing in my stomach, I feel it when I am near her..

S: Well, my advice dear friend before I lay my pretty head to sleep is...Go for it... see where it leads...I know your straight, I am too, I'm not really sure how it is with women but...let your heart guide you don't be using your head...because if you do, you wouldn't have the courage...who knows she could be your best mate there , or lightning could strike...and Q don't worry I won't tell your mom.

(We said our goodbyes, and I lay on my bed thinking I only know her for two days... I am involved, she is too...what is the worst thing that could happen...)

Where I grew up there can only be the love between a man and a woman and this kind of love is not accepted...

There are a few brave ones who have to face daily scrutiny because they love the same sex.

It's like the army don't ask don't tell, if you are lucky.

We know... let's just not talk about it...)

I woke up this morning and all I could think about is Rachel. (nobody can control my thoughts so I let it wander)

she is a little shorter than me ….

gorgeous long hair and her eyes were brown...

her lips were full and red even without lipstick...her lashes were as long as mine...

and her dimples were just too adorable..

I just wanna...

my reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door...Finn.

Finn dropped me for my third day at work.

I am early again, this time I am not the only one.

The elevator opened at the 2nd floor, and there she was.

RACHEL. She was wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt (I love pink)...Here goes my stomach again.

Damn the butterflies.

(...Breath Quinn breath ... stay open to all possibilities...let your heart guide you…..)

Q: HI! (I hope I didn't sound too excited)

R: Hello Quinn….

She stepped in the elevator and saw that I already pressed 4, I saw her smile from my peripheral vision.

She playfully pushed my shoulder with her own, and my heart skipped a beat.

There is something more to this...

R; Are you just coming in?

Q: Yes, are you?

R: Yeah, me too, they changed my schedule again.

The elevator opened to the fourth floor and she stepped out and headed straight to the mini kitchen.

I instinctively followed her. She opened the fridge and grabbed a blue container.

She put it in the microwave and pressed 2 min.

She looked back at me..**.(oh my, I think I need more calcium intake .. my knees are getting weak)**

**(2 minutes her back on the fridge just looking at me with that smile.. me standing in the middle of the kitchen looking back at her...grabbing a chair for support.)**

Timer kicks in showing 2 min, she grabbed the container and two spoons on the counter.

There were 5 different tables for the dining ...she chose the smallest one... two chairs facing each other...

She sat down, and looked at me again.

R: Come and join me...

(She opened the container.

mmmmmmhhhhhhhh...I can smell it... my favorite...

Macaroni and cheese...)


	4. Chapter 4

I am lying on my bed again thinking of only the 30 to 40 minutes I have spent with Rachel.

My day was hectic a lot of calls and inquiries... but I canoh Finn..I have been avoiding him the past couple of days... I think I have to say yes to his invite on Saturday...he is really begging to see me...

Back to Rachel, I look forward to seeing her again tomorrow...

Its my fourth day of work...

fourth day...

I told Finn I would see him Sunday because I have this doctor's appointment, he didn't insist although he sounded disappointed, - I hate lying to him, but I wanna clear my head and heart of this feelings and I didn't want any distractions...

2 hours early for work, Rachel and I met outside our building in a small coffee shop...

We ordered the same things...mocha frappe and a plain sugar donut../p

2 hours flew by so fast, we talked about our families...our boyfriends...and work...

The conversation flew naturally. We laughed a lot, I didn't know she had this great sense of humor aside of all the great aspects she had.

Eventually we separated ways and got to work in the nick of time.

I can't keep my head still for four hours and kept trying to look in her cubicle.

I can only see the top of her head and even this makes me smile, I cans like we were on a food trip or maybe this is just subconsciously wanting this dinner to last longer. That could be my main reason.

In the middle of dinner while eating my California rolls, Rachel put her chopstick down and leaned a little closer.

R: I have a confession...

(Oh my... why is my heart pounding so hard,,,,...

I took a deep breath and tried to act nonchalant...

I know she is looking at me...

I tried to concentrate on the half eaten California roll on my plate.)

Q: What is it?

R: Puck and I broke up yesterday.

(This took me by surprise and I tried to sound sympathetic although inside I am a bit happy about it. She deserves way better.)

Q: Im fine actually I am good.

What really pisses me off is I keep falling for these stupid men.

Anyways, when It know what it is or how to explain it exactly.

Its true that ones eyes are windows to ones soul looking at her I felt her sadness.

I offered my hand palms up she covered it with her hand and we held each other )...

electricity...

butterflies...

heat...

(I THINK I HAVE)...

I can't believe this.

All the rush a person can feel just by hand holding?


	5. Chapter 5

We finished our food and just talked...

-no more touching...

She thanked me for listening and keeping her company.

We said goodbyes in front of the restaurant, her way was to the left and my direction was to the right.

(THIS MIGHT SEEM AND SOUND LIKE A CLICHÉ)

BUT TEN FEET AWAY...

I LOOKED BACK...3 SECONDS AFTER...-(YEAH I DID COUNT)...

SHE LOOKED BACK TOO...

THAT GORGEOUS DIMPLES WERE OUT AGAIN...

I TRIED TO CONTROL MYSELF,,..

BUT THIS MADE ME LAUGH (THE THOUGHT THAT WE BOTH WANT TO STILL BE TOGETHER...EVEN THOUGH IT'S ALREADY 11 PM...)

SHE LAUGHED TOO...(MAYBE WE ARE REALLY THINKING THE SAME THING)

I PUT MY HANDS UP FOR A WAVE GOODBYE...

SHE PUT HER OWN ON HER LIPS AND GAVE ME A FLYING KISS, TURNED HER BACK AND DISAPPEARED AT THE CORNER...

.MY HEART ...

BEATING 100 MILES PER HOUR...

I FROZE THERE...

alone in my room...laying on my bed...

looking at the glow in the dark stars I put on my ceiling...

Trying to process things in my head...

1. I really like her...:)

2. I have a boyfriend. :(

3. She is available :)

4: not sure how she feels :(

5. I have seen the movie imagine me and you :)

6. I will hurt everybody I love :(

7. I'm feeling good things I have never felt before :)

8. I don't wanna be judged, ridiculed, make fun off, humiliated, ...get hurt.. :(

9. I believe in soul mates ... I think she is mine :)

10. I CANT DO THIS... :(((((((((((((((((((

Today is my last day of work before my day off on Sunday. It is already booked for Finn.

He has always been sweet wishing me a good day every morning.

If he cannot pick me up, he will make sure to call me.

We have been together for 2 years and I love him.

but...

Lately, i have been thinking of someone else.-

While preparing two ham sandwiches,

I can't help but think of the other night and all that goes with it.

(what a cliche)-too bad I am really a sucker for cliches...:)_;)))))))

I have been working for five days...

I have known Rachel for five days...

Today is my fifth day...

I remember the movie meet Joe Black.

They had coffee there was a connection.

They separated ways, and they both looked back...they just didn't see each other...

and Joe got hit by a car...(what a disaster)-REALITY COMES IN

Girl and boy = Good

Girl and girl = Really Bad

I was at the recreation area at my work , waiting for Rachel...

I am an hour early again...

I waited for an hour she is not in yet, so I have to start my shift.

I felt weird, incomplete in a way.

it was a busy day. Calls from everywhere, my team a leader ask me to take a 15 min break only just to eat, and come back to my station at once.

I haven't seen Rachel come in so I didn't really wanna eat.

I will just tell Jim, the guy sitting next to me to eat the ham sandwich I have in the fridge.

After seven hours straight, still no Rachel...(I hate this day), the calls subsided and my team leader let me go an hour early, because I didn't use my break, but still I stayed in the lounge for an hour still hoping she will come...(WHY DIDNT I GET HER NUMBER?)

RING...RING...RING...(MY PHONE)

I searched for my phone inside my bag, like a child in search of a candy.

I got excited that I didn't even looked who it was and just answered right away.

Hello?/

Honey, I'm here at the garage let me take you home.

(It just Finn – I was so disappointed, thank God we were just on the phone that he wont see my face,)

Great, Hon I will be right down.

(the ride of the elevator three floors done wasn't enough to compose myself)

There he was in his black BMW...

I opened the passenger seat, and closed the door beside me.

He was all smiles when he saw me like a puppy and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Finn: Are you key honey?

Quinn: I'm okay , just a bit stressed at work.(actually I just miss someone)

Finn: do you wanna grab dinner before I take you home?

Quinn: sure hon.

(We had dinner, he told me about his new business deals, he wanted to stay the night, I reminded him of my early appointment. I told him we would spend the whole day Sunday and I just wanted to rest)

(When he got home and I am all alone again in my apartment and alone with my own thoughts. I kept thinking.

RACHEL…..WHERE ARE YOU?)


	6. Chapter 6

SATURDAY...

It was already 9 am, I would have slept the whole day if Finn didn't call me, he was like my wake up call.

I didn't really wanna get up. I felt sick ...(love sick ...what the hell am I talking about..)

It took me like 3 months to really feel for Finn.

What is the difference here...5 days , 3 months

...boy...girl...

-Quinn wake up...wake up...I shouted at my self…..

I stood up took a cold shower to awaken my senses, clean my room, did my laundry, called my mom.

I also called Santana and updated her with all the things that had been going on.

It was already past 1 and I haven't had lunch, and was just on my way out to buy groceries when my phone rings.

I checked my cell but it was coming from my house phone.

I was thinking Finn again. I just have to tell him I am on my way out and just have to call him back.

I was already at the door so I ended up running to grab the phone to avoid it going to voicemail.

Q: Helloooooo... Finn

R: Oh, Hi,…... It's Rachel...

Q: Rachel...:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-Just hearing her voice now makes my heart beat a little faster...

Q: Oh hi…how are you? I thought we were having lunch yesterday. What happen to you?

R: My dad just had a stroke... he is fine now, but still in the hospital... my mom and my sister are with him now.

They told me to take a rest cause I have been there for almost 22 hours. I can't really sleep now, I just came from there.

Q: Do you want some company.?.. I was just on my way out to buy some groceries.

R: Sure, if it's okay with Finn, I know your spending quality time this weekend.

Q: oh.., we are seeing each other tomorrow, I am a free lady today...

She gave me her address and I took a cab to her place. I was wise enough to grab some food on my way there.

I wasn't familiar with the area so when the cab stopped on the security fence, I was impressed it was a actually a private villa, he left his license and drove in.

He stopped on the fifth house. It has two floors and has a huge front lawn with a great landscape.

I paid the cab and admired the house.

I took a long breath and walked to the door and pressed the doorbell.

I heard footsteps...(damned butterflies)

She opened the door in her pink robe, her hair was still wet... her face was sad... and her eyes were still a bit red, maybe from crying,

I wanted to kiss her then and there and tell her everything is going to be fine.

She was still very gorgeous I have to admit. I dropped the bag I was carrying and went with my next instinct and hugged her.

She hugged me right back.

As soon as our bodies intertwined,

I felt complete like a part of me was missing before but now its found.

We fit perfectly together... even with our clothes on...

I closed my eyes...

I can feel her...all of her...

our hearts were beating the same beat...

She hugged me tight like she never wanted to let go...

We stayed there in the middle of the doorway...

No words... just stayed there together in each others arms...

(I can't deny it anymore...I want her to be mine..)


	7. Chapter 7

I can stay forever in that position but we were interrupted.

I heard a growling stomach, and I know it' s not mine because I just had a turkey sandwich on the cab on my way here.

Realizing the obvious answer, I smiled and removed myself from the perfect hug.

I grabbed the bag from the floor with my right hand and grabbed her hand with my free hand.

Q: Are you letting me in or not.? I have something for you and its getting cold.

(She smiled-dimples showing... -this always makes my day seeing her smile like this...)

She pulled me inside still holding my hand.

Hand in hand, we entered the house.

It was her house (she lived alone)...she said it was the first thing she bought from the inheritance that her grandparents gave her.

She has a huge foyer with several gorgeous painting on the wall.

I complemented her on her huge house.

Rachel: I will take you next time to my sister's house it's a lot bigger.

She was the favorite of our grandparents. I will give you a tour later, first show me your surprise my stomach's growling.

(She took me to her kitchen...

I gave her the bag I was holding...

this was the first time she let go of my hand ever since we entered her house...)

Quinn: I brought your favorite...

Rachel: let me guess... mac and cheese?

She took the bag and examined its contents. She smiled.

-It is my goal today to make her smile as many times as I can...

( Inside the bag:

mac and cheese in to-go box.(we have the same favorite food –what a coincidence.)

Dvds- transformers and sound of music...

green apples

ruffles(chips))

She took out the dvd Sound of music and showed it to me.

Rachel: Really.? Isn't this like 50 years ago...(she smiled again but this time with a cute chuckle)

-third for the day-

QUinn: nope... maybe just like 30 -35 years...

and besides you told me you don't really wanna sleep...

maybe the Trapp family singers can make you,,...

you really need some rest, I am surprised your still standing up after 22 hrs...

Don't worry I will still be here until you wake up.

(code for... I will never leave you until I am sure you are okay)

-another smile...fourth/...

She took everything out and laid it on the counter...

Rachel: Mmmmhhhh...let's start with this.

(She grabbed the takeout and waved the plastic fork teasingly.)

Rachel: Would you like some?

Quinn; I'm fine thanks... I ate a sandwich on the way here...

(I could still eat but I just want her to have all of it)

-she sat on one of the high chairs...and so did I ….-

We are facing each again-this has become a routine of ours...

Watching each other... actually for me, adoring her...

We sat there for a while and she fills me in about her dad.

She said they are planning on taking him for therapy off island and that they are just waiting for the doctor to give him a go signal for travelling.

After the mac and cheese, and the updates, she toured me around her house.

We really never talked about money but looking at her place I can tell she has a lot of it.

It got me to thinking why she would work in a call center maybe I will ask her later.

She has three bedrooms on the second floor, 2 guest room and one master bedroom.

We ended the tour in her bedroom.

She opened the door and I was a little hesitant to come in because this is her most private space and she wants me to see it.

Maybe she feels comfortable with me as I am with her.

She didn't even change and is still wearing her pink robe.

She took my hand and pulled me in...

R: Come in …. we can watch your movie here the sound system is way better.

(she has a queen size bed and a huge couch facing her television...

she has a sliding door facing the front lawn ...overall there was no clutter...)

Q: Okay... my final judgment.. your house is really exquisite just like its owner..._

( I saw her blush and smiled again...'

wait...am I flirting here...

this will be so a guy's style to flatter a girl...

but I am a girl...

the difference is...

I really mean it, she really is gorgeous –even without makeup, without sleep and with just that robe on...

this is just my way of telling her she really is gorgeous in a subtle way)

R: Thanks, make your self feel at home...I will just grab the dvds...

(She left the room and I was alone there looking at her well-made bed...

I can just imagine her sleeping peacefully on it...-

me, by her side...

I shook my head...)

(she came back with two dvds in hand...)

R: So...robots or singers?

Q: you know what? a lady there reminds me of you...

R: Which one? (she read the back of each)

Julie Andrews or Megan Fox?

Q: The obvious one...Julie Fox

(This time I really heard her laughter...I laughed with her) -

(I didn't know I can be this funny, she laughs at my silly corny jokes...)

Q: No, really. Megan fox is beautiful and there is just something about her that really pops out that makes her stunning just like you.

(Here I go again, I can't help myself from telling her how gorgeous she is every chance I get, beauty is subjective and I can honestly say that I just find her so damn hot. Standing in front me in a robe, her hair now in a knot above her head)

...butterflies everywhere,...

R: you are too nice...(She blushed and tried to compose her self, maybe because of the way I am looking at her now...(adoringly) I didn't mean to patronize her...I am only stating facts...)

R: Okay, okay, you don't need a reminder of me... I'm here.

(She smiled dimples were out again) we can watch your singers...

(She put the Dvd on and sat beside me on the foot of the couch, she spread her legs on the carpet, her arm on top of the couch, and her head resting on her hand.

I thought she would lay down on the couch that is why I chose to sit on the carpet but no, she wants to sit beside me.

I grabbed a pillow and placed it on my lap, spread my legs too.

I am wearing my daisy duke shorts and sandals. Thank God I shaved my legs today.

Q: here, put your head here...

(without hesitations she laid her head down on my lap

She looked up to me...

her eyes a bit teary...)

R: thanks for coming today...

(I took her hand and squeezed it.)

She faced the television and started to watch.

I'm still holding her hand and she is still holding mine...

-Oh God help me...this would be 100 times easier if one of us is a guy...

I can just be straightforward and honest, tell her I really like ...like her...

I am not even sure she likes me that way...

and beside all the complication that can come with it...

This is too torturous and perplexing to think of...

I tried to concentrate on the television.

The prologue of this movie is just way too long but the good part is it gives you the instrumental previews of all the songs in the film.

I looked at her. Her eyes were already close but she is still holding my hand.

-Mission accomplished- I made her smile, I made her laugh, I made her rest...

I stayed for the whole duration of the film... watching both Julie Andrews and Rachel.

When it ended, I had to disentangle myself carefully from our position not to wake her up.

I was successful in that too.

I checked the time, it was already past nine and I had to get home.

Oh and Finn, I really need to talk to him and maybe ask for some time apart to think all of these through. I feel like I am already cheating on him I don't know why.

I checked Rachel again, she is now in a curled up position,

I would love to lay beside her and just watch her sleep but I can't.

I grabbed some pillows and placed it around her.

I also took a blanket from her bed and covered her like a baby way too adorable for her own good

I kneeled beside her ...kissed her cheeks...and whispered...

-Goodnight baby.


	8. Chapter 8

I left her a note on her fridge:

Rach,

I have to go and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked so peaceful, call me anytime you want.

I will see you later.

I hope your dad gets better soon.

xoxo-

Quinn

Sunday Morning...

I was thinking if Rachel is up or still asleep in that cute curled up position.

My daydreaming was interrupted again by a knock on the door...

Finn was already at my footsteps.

You really have to give him credit for the things he does...

- I guess when he said we were spending time, he meant we are going on a trip.

We had picnic in the park in the morning, spent the afternoon on the beach.

It was always fun to be with him, but I hate myself for thinking I want to be here with someone else.

We had dinner on this overlooking restaurant, it was a very romantic atmosphere.

I realize we are the only customers in the area, when he suddenly got to his knees and ask me to marry him...

Oh my...oh my...

I was dumbfounded... I couldn't speak...

I know this was bound to happen in a relationship...

But we have only been together 2 years...what am I saying, I am falling for someone in a week ….

I tried to think of the best possible reply aside from saying yes.

Honesty is always best...

Q: Finn... oh Finn...you know I love you , but this is a very big decision to make...

I am not sure I am ready to be a wife right now give me some time to think about this.

(Finn was still on his knees...)

Finn: I am willing to wait...I just want you know what I am feeling ….

I am ready to be your husband and anytime you would accept me I would be the luckiest guy in the world...I still want you to keep this ring...-(oh my...a person can get blind looking at that...-)-

Quinn: okay, I will keep it, I won't have you wait that long for a response and that's a promise...

On the ride home, I know he is disappointed that I didn't say yes right away, but I didn't totally shut him down either.

I need to be definite on some things first...

Things...meaning ...Rachel..

He dropped me off and kissed my hand...

Finn: I love you Quinn…

Q: I love you too Finn...

(I kissed him goodnight...

Like the thousand time I have kissed him...)

(When I got home, all I can think of is Rachel, I lay down on my bed still fully dressed looing at the stars on my ceiling...

She has been through a lot, broke up with the boyfriend, almost lost her dad,

I cannot just spring this on her...I don't wanna take advantage of this situation...

she is so vulnerable right now even though she doesn't show it...

I can't add to her burden..

(My head keeps telling me that I should just end this once and for all, before I take this great fall that I may never come back from...I love Finn and he loves me too... that should be enough...Shouldn't it?)

I prayed for divine guidance...

I just laid there for like an hour in silence...

My head says...

stay home...

My heart says...

I needed to see her...

I stood up called a cab and went to Rachel's place.

It was past nine she was outside talking to another cab driver.

There were suitcases outside her door.

I told my cab to wait for me.

I run up to her (with this darn butterflies in my stomach again).

Q: What's happening ?

R: I have some good news...

Q : I have some news too...

(I am not sure if it is good or bad, but soon I will find out)

Q: you go first...

R: they already released my dad... we are taking him off island to have his therapy...The faster he goes through with it the quicker his recovery...my sister and I already cleared our schedules, to be his support group.

Anyways, I called work already and asked for an indefinite leave.

Our flight is tonight it was the earliest my sister could get.

Q: oh... thats good, he will be back on his feet in no time.

R: I didn't wanna bother you today... I know it's your quality time with Finn…

I was gonna call you tomorrow...

Q: Well,... that is what my news is about...

(Just say it Quinn..)

He wants me to marry him...

R: really? (she looked shocked and a bit sad-I wanted to appease her)

Q: I didn't say yes yet...(now she looked relieved)

I told him I still needed time to think...

-She took both my hands and looked into my eyes...

R: Just follow your heart Quinn...

-(my heart is beating too fast,,...I can't keep up with it)

we were interrupted by the ring on her phone...

her phone was in the cab and we can here it like a background music in a movie...

It is you by Dana Glover.,,...(my favorite song of all time now I know why)

R: I gotta go, that's probably my sister...

_(t_his is a huge plot of the universe to get me...

_Dana Glover : but an unexpected way on this unexpected day could it mean this is were I belong..._

_It is you I have loved all along..._

our eyes still locked on each other...both hearing the background music...

-she let go of my hands and cupped my face with both hands...

-...22 years of my life did not ready me for what is about to happen...


	9. Chapter 9

Her lips touched mine …..

She kissed me …...on...the...freaking...lips...

just a peck...

two seconds …...

but I felt a lot...

...

and I felt it with a girl...

I was stunned...I wasn't able to move...

-girls around here don't kiss on the lips...

R: Just remember ….. I found You first...

(This words...doesn't make sense to me...)

-she let go of me and walked to the cab...

When I saw her walk …..I felt like losing her forever...

I tried to gather all the courage I can muster...

she has to know what I'm feeling…..

(my head was clear of anyting else...

my heart like a beating drum...

my stomach, filled with butterflies...

…...Lightbulb...

…...like being hit on the head or in the heart, it clicked ….

something changed inside me...

...its clear , my heart tells me this...

…...I love her...

I didn't know how or why….

But…..

I do…..

With this realization I was overwhelmed with emotions...

I didn't know if I wanted to cry or laugh...

…... I was stuck...

I wanted to shout I love you...

but no words...

I tried to open my mouth ….

Nothing...

It's now or never...

I was shouting inside...\

.-no sound out of my mouth...

Please... please...

Quinn...moveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Don't let this moment pass...

Quinn...Moveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!

This is an opportunity...

she kissed you already...-This is a sign-

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR.?...

Forget your a girl...

forget she is too...

you are a person with feelings...

show her what you are feeling...

RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!...

you may never have the courage ever again...

don't get scared for the slap in the face or the response to the kiss...

With 4 lamp posts and two cab drivers as our witnesses, I ran to her and spun her around.

without inhibitions...

I kissed her like I never kissed anybody before...

full of passion and desire...

she responded with the same eagerness and yearning...

all the pent-up emotions...for the last 6 days...

expressed in that life changing kiss...

(all those right and wrong questions gone)

I never thought I could kiss and be kissed like this before...

(another cliche-for the hopeless romantics)

no more words can be sufficient enough to describe this moment...

I never told her I love her...but I was certain she felt it...

when we parted... I felt euphoric, elated...

too happy I couldn't stop smiling, neither can she...

if I had dimples...it would be showing too...

I realized her phone stopped ringing...

I remember her dad...how worried she was when she talks about him...

I lost my dad too...so I can understand how worried she has been...

She has to go...

Putting my own interest aside I opened the cab door...

She got the message. Her dimples where still out as she entered the cab and I closed the door before I start kissing her again.

Our eye contact never faltered and the smiles on our faces never faded.

taxi driver: are you ready ma'am?

-She nodded, and opened the window.

R: Just remember, I found you first...I will find you again...

(the taxi left ….. with my heart in it...)

I have always been a cynic...

but she changed my life...

I believe in magic...

I believe in soulmates...

two people that is supposed to be together brought by fate...

againts all odds...

I feel stronger...

I feel complete...

I'm in love...

on my way home..

The driver was teasingly smiling at me...

Driver: Is that your girlfriend Ma'am?

Q: She will be...

( actually …...more...

she is the love of my life...)

-The cab suddenly hit his brake...

screeeeechhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Then there was silence...

Last image on my head was Rachel's face smiling...

I am contented...

I closed my eyes...


	10. Chapter 10

(I'm Rachel Berry)

I didn't know my life could change in a week...

but it did...I found her...)

I just graduated from college and my dad is already on my case...

Asking me to take over some of our businesses just like my sister...

but we are different...I am more of a free spirit... I don't wanna be tied down...

One day my dad asked me to meet him at our call center building,

just to see its operation.

I came late so I had to tell the Secretary that I had an appointment with their Manager...

she let me in the office and my phone rang...

Rachel: hello dad?

Leroy: Honey are you there yet...?

Rachel: I am here at the office, where are you I'll wait for you here...

Leroy: your late... I took Fred out to lunch... would you like something?

Rachel: No, thanks... I'm fine, I will just wait here...

(this is actually a new business acquisition of my dad that he wants to show me. So I took the liberty and toured the office on my own. Fred's desk was huge and it caught my attention.

On top of the desk were two files of folders... accepted and declined...

-Dad is gonna take awhile I bet.

I went around and sat on Fred's desk.

The accepted files were only 3 folders...

The rest are all declined.

I took a peek at the decline ones, maybe I know one of them.

I could be their fairy godmother today.

I was skimming through the folders looking at the pictures they provided...

There were like 50 folders.

When I was in the half of it.

I felt my heart starting to beat irregularly.

So I moved a bit faster. When I was on the last folder,

I felt anxious and excited at the same time.

-is it because I am almost done, and I didn't want anyone seeing me prying through these files?

Should I stop? What the heck it's the last one.

I opened the folder.

Wow...

I was stunned...

Have you ever been in awe of something so beautiful...your speechless...

I have...

looking at those hazel eyes...

I wasn't even looking at the face.

Just the eyes.

mesmerizing...

I have seen hazel eyes before...

but this one is like talking to me...drawing me in...

we just stared at each other for like a minute...

Then... I started laughing at myself...

what am I doing...this is an inanimate object...

I started looking at the whole picture...

It's a girl...Quinn Fabray...

This is one of those faces... you would notice in a crowd.

Just one word to describe it, stunning...

(I don't know what took over me or what I was thinking)

I took the 3 accepted folders and open each one...

all of them have previous experiences, even over qualified for a staring position...

I chose the most over qualified one and changed it with the declined one...

I'm sorry Ms. Katlyn Smith...

Welcome aboard Ms. Quinn Fabray...


	11. Chapter 11

2 days after I was intrigued, thinking if my little plot worked.

I called the center anonymously asking if the was a Quinn Fabray working there.

There was, she is starting next Monday.

Whoa...They must have liked her.

Those Hazel eyes...

The next morning I made some calls...

Specifically to my dad, Fred, and Puck.

-Told my dad I wanted to work.

-Told Fred to treat me like everyone else and no mention of my dad...

-Told my boyfriend Puck I will start working Wednesday...

(He wanted to work with me so I used my connections to make it happen, we have been together six months and he knows about my relation to the company)

Puck and I started three days early than Quinn.

He got operator. I got a regular cubicle without the training just the basics.

Fred gave me pass to listen to all other agents and record guest service quality.

Three days on this job and I wanna choke myself at least Puck was with me...It's was so boring...

But I have decided to give it one more day.

Monday...HER first day...

I was late Monday. I didn't really want to go work.

But something in me wanted to meet this girl.

Maybe she is just photogenic. Some people really look good in pictures only...

maybe she photoshoped those eyes...

maybe she has this bad sense of humour...

maybe she has a bad attitude...

nobody can be that perfect...(I just wanna prove this point)

I opened the door.

My eyes looking straight at the empty chair a week before thay has a new owner.

I noticed the long blond hair.

I felt my heart skip a beat .

(what is this about)

I bet everybody met her already, might as well introduce myself.

As I walk towards her, I had this scenario in my head.

-dropping of a pen...picking it up,...

-looking into each others eyes...Bam...

-love at first sight...

This is soooo cliché.

I had to laugh at myself for my own silliness.

(It would be like a perfume commercial...for a man and a woman)

What are the chances of that…ha!

I tapped her shoulder...

She dropped her pencil...

I picked it up and handed it to her.

She looked up...wow...

Those eyes better be contacts...

They are just too darn gorgeous...

I introduced myself and she doesn't respond.

Maybe I startled her, I was already late as it is so I just told her where I sat and left.

When I sat on my cubicle, I received a call from Fred, asking me to evaluate 3 staffs on their customer service skills.

Too bad those hazels are not on the list.


End file.
